love_shackfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The Love Shack is an 18+ roleplay server that gives you the unique ability to make your own channels to rp in, however it also has its own canon and public channels to match. We now offer voice rp-ing as well! LS prides itself on offering a civil place to speak freely, but be sure to follow the rules below. Rules on OOC Behavior Observe, breaking any of these rules will eventually get you banned from the server. 1. No insults. Do not insult any member of this server, whether they be Admin, Moderators, some other staff role, or just regular members. Everyone here has the same rights as you. Both direct and indirect insults are counted, and DM's are no exception. But of course we're not going to ban you for banter among friends. Please be sure to alert a moderator if you feel you've been insulted on the server, or in DM by another member. 2. No discrimination We have a zero tollerance policy when it comes to discrimination in any form, including so called 'positive' or 'reverse' discrimination. We believe discrimination against any group can only be a bad thing, whether it be a Minor or Major group. It's not accepted, even as a meme or a joke. 3. Do. Not. Spam. Obviously, spamming is not acceptable. spamming pictures or discriminatory slang words leads to an immediate ban. Spamming in the bot or meme channels for the hell of it is more tolerable, but you should still keep it to a minimum if you want to stay on the server. 4. Don't kinkshame anyone for anything. No kinks are gross or wrong in fiction. And rp is fiction. 5. Do not Harass any member Harassment, in any way, shape or form is not acceptable. If somebody tells you no, back off and leave them be. Whether it happens on the server or in DM, we'll consider it our business if both sides are members. Now of course, sometimes, the problem roots in something very private, such as a break up. In this case we're unlikely to give out punishment, but we'll still help you settle things in any way we can. 6. This is an 18+ server. You have to at least be of legal age in your country to take part. By staying you agree you are old enough to look at porn by the laws of the country you live in. 7. Do not share or ask for any real-life pornographic photos or videos. Real-life pornographic content is not allowed within the server. Any depiction of any real person in a sexually explicit photo or video will immediately result in a warning and the content will be removed. However hentai is allowed, as it is a fictional depiction of a character. Pornographic Art, as long as it's not real, nor so close to real it could be confused, is okay, though only in #hentai and #nsfw-art. Pornographic photo's or video's are not allowed anywhere, no matter what. A picture is considered pornographic if the subjects privates (such as penis or vagina) are exposed. Top nudity is tolerated. Please also take in account discord TOS. It's not our fault if you break it and get banned. 8. Report any behavior that bothers you to the admins We'll always be happy to help. If you try to solve it on your own and end up fighting, you'll be seen as part of the problem. The moderation team will make sure to get both sides of the story and to look at evidence in the form of screenshots. They will then provide an appropriate solution, with possibly a warning or worse for the offending party. Rules for Roleplaying Do not power play or metagame unless you have permission from everyone involved. The ic-rules your character has to follow while in the Loveshack These are the rules posted on the door of the loveshack in the lore. They apply to your character if they enter the shack. Breaking these rules normally only impacts the character, not the roleplayer. Exceptions may be made if you're found to use this allowance to troll. 1. Do not kill within the loveshack. The LoveShack is meant to be a place of peace. It's where characters come to meet others and possibly have a little fun together. A place that connects worlds and lets you visit other realms- not a place for fighting and killing. Though... somewhere there's a hidden door that might just provide a different set of thrills... 2. Do not sever any major body parts within the love shack. This one kind of follows from the no killing rule. The staff won't stop you from hurting one another, especially not when in various pleasurable ways, but they'd like to see whoever enters leave with the same amount of limbs. So don't take your bdsm too far please <3 3. Don't teleport within the loveshack. Now this one is a little special. Teleportation within the LoveShack isn't just forbidden, it's dangerous. In fact, it's by all means impossible to end up where you want to go by means of teleport. If you try and you're lucky, you may simply end up in the wrong room. If you're less lucky, you may get stuck in a piece of furniture or a wall- as if you're a ubisoft npc. Or, you could end up in the void that lies between realities, with no way out. Why this happens? Well, if you explore, you may find out. 4. Everybody (and their kinks) is welcome in the LoveShack. Characters will not be allowed to punish or throw out other characters based on their preferences, even if their kinks would be illegal in real life. Staff will only remove somebody from the Loveshack if they break the rules posted on the door. (these 4.)